Rite (City)
The City of Rite is the biggest City that is not controlled by the Navy or the Pirates. It is Home to the Adventures Guild and a secret Organisation called the Valition. Locations The Adventurers Guild : HQ The Place where the Gild masters accept or decline new Guild Members. It is located in the heart of the City and heavily guarded. The Building itself is mostly built from wood and the inside is decorated with different Paintings of war Heroes. One of them is a Picture of Grand General Stubb standing on top of a dead Demon. Housing The biggest Part of the Adventurers Guild. A Place where every Adventurer that is part of the Guild gets his own House. Most Houses are just basic small houses, but there are some bigger Houses with gardens for the higher Ranking Members of the Guild. Armory A Place where you can buy basic equipment for your Adventures. Only sells basic equipment and has set prices and does not buy or trade for anything. It is located between the Inn and the Main Building. Inn Adventurers who are not part of the Guild or cannot stay in their house for another reason are welcome here. Pretty basic rooms. A meeting room to get to know some members of the guild in a less official context (compared to the interviews) Main Building: The Main building is a pretty basic building with lots of rooms in which interviews can be conducted. Adventurers who finished their Quests can claim their reward here. They can also start new Quests here. Captains can conduct interviews here to try and build a crew. Crew members are usually payer around 300-500g per Week. The Adventurers Market A Market for Adventurer. You can buy all kinds of magic, weird and illegal stuff here. Most Traders will be Happy to buy (or trade) Items with you as well. Most Items here will only be available for a short time since most Traders here are adventurers as well and will leave the town within a couple of days The Harbor district Harbor A Harbor for Ships of all the Different Captains coming into town. It is welcoming but strictly regulated since they want to make sure that Pirate on Stay near Pirates and Navy only stays near navy. The Carfhouse A place where you can pay people to repair your ship or just buy the parts and equipment to do so yourself. The Harbor market A Market where you can get basic supplies for a long journey. Not a lot of Exotic or magic items can be purchased here. The Northern City The Monastery A place where the monks of the town gather and teach each other and everybody else who is interested in balance and other monk stuff. The College of Satire A Bards College run by xxx Mc Slander that mainly focuses on the use of vicious mockery. The only thing to see there are bards from everywhere trying to beat MC Slander to earn their "Badge" Elven District a way richer part of the City that is mostly populated by high elves. The Northern Gate The Gate which leads to the Mountains that surround the City. These Mountains are mostly populated by Centaurs. The Temple of Rite A Temple where you can pray to Uddath Kelpie Vekor and Ludarius. A pretty basic Temple with a Humble local cleric that does not know much about other Gods Personalities and Organisations: The Valition A Secret Organisation founded by the Champions of the Onrush that is dedicated to preventing an onrush from ever happening again. It Sent an Agent to Recover a Book with several very potent Spells, including the Secret of "true resurrection" This Group is led by Pontus Rite. The Elves Tyrion and Teclis are also Part of this group, as well as the Humans Rogal Dorn (Brother of Father Dorn) and Taijito (Master of Om). The Adventurers Guild The Guild is led by Pontus Rite, Tyrion, and Rogal Dorn. It Manages the Adventurers and to hire them. You either deposit money and the guild will give it to the one who manages to do the thing you were paying for or you can interview and hire adventurers directly. Have to be part of the guild for the 2nd one tho. Notable Characters Pontus Rite Major of the City and Leader of the Guild and Valition. He is about 700 years old and half of his body is necrotic. He made a Pact with Vekkors Acolyte (Khaine) which is why he is still alive. He is a friend of the Navy and most the Pirate Lords. He tries his best to prevent another "onrush" from happening which is why he is working with the navy and the Pirates. He has kind of lost his will to live but feels like he is still needed to lead the City/Valition. Rogal Dorn The Brother of Father Dorn. He is one of the leaders of the Adventurers Guild and is known of his mastery of strategic combat. He leans more towards the Navy but did not want to join them since his brother joined the Pirates and he did not want to work against him. He still is pretty close with his brother. He is the champion Vecor, Tyrion Teclis Wake Scalebound Taijito